Herbatka dla Bossa
by KateSpike
Summary: Czyli jak można zaskoczyć przełożonego, kiedy wróci z wyjazdu służbowego. Xan/Bel


Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez okna przestrzennej sypialni i zalewały pomieszczenie światłem. Blond włosy młodzieniec leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Nudził się. Potwornie. Kiedy w pobliżu nie było Xanxusa cała Varia się rozleniwiała. Mammon przeliczył swoje oszczędności tylko 89 razy, Levi-A-Than snuł się po kwaterze z mętnym wzrokiem, co chwila mrucząc „Bossu, Bossu~…". Nawet Squalo ściszył swój głos o 0,00005 tonu. Trzeba to było przyznać – Varia bez swojego Szefa nie była taka sama.

Pukanie do drzwi otrząsnęło Bela z ponurych myśli.

-Belu-chan, można~? 3 – jedyny Lussuria zdawał się trzymać fason.

-Czego chcesz? – rzucił mu chłopak opryskliwie. Bądź co bądź, nie każdy był godny rozmowy z księciem.

-Oh, ty też nie w humorku? – mężczyzna oparł się o framugę drzwi – Nie ma sensu tak leżeć i patrzeć bezsensu przestrzeń.

-Kiedy ja się nudzę. – chłopak niemrawo podniósł się z łóżka – Kiedy wreszcie wróci Boss? Bez niego nie możemy wyruszyć na żadną misję i musimy tu ślęczeć. Książe powinien być traktowany inaczej.

-Oj tak, wszyscy się stęsknili za Bossem~3. Ale nie martw się, Belu-chan, Szef powinien wrócić po południu 3

-Dopiero? Księciu nie powinno się kazać czekać. – Belphegor minął Lussurię w drzwiach i podszedł do maszerującego akurat korytarzem podwładnego – Chyba muszę sobie znaleźć zajęcie~… - dodał sięgając do kieszeni.

-Znowu trzeba będzie sprzątać zwłoki. – mruknął starszy mężczyzna i westchnął – Hej, Belu-chan, a może, skoro tak się nie możesz doczekać przybycia Bossa, to zrobisz mu jakąś niespodziankę?

Młodzieniec odwrócił się do Lussuri, tracąc na chwilę zainteresowanie przybitym nożami do ściany mężczyzną – Niespodziankę?

-Oh tak, mógłbyś go zaskoczyć, jak wróci. Z pewnością wymyślisz coś ciekawego~3

Blondyn przez chwilę rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

-Zaskoczyć, powiadasz? Ushishishi~, zdaje się, że mam pewien pomysł… Lussuria, użyczyłbyś mi swojej garderoby?

***

Wczesnym popołudniem pod siedzibę Varii zajechał stylowy samochód. Jeden z podwładnych usłużnie otworzył drzwi i pojazdu wyszedł Szef – Xanxus. Obrzuciwszy wszystkich i wszystko wokół spojrzeniem z serii 'Idźcie do diabła i dajcie mi święty spokój' wkroczył majestatycznie do budynku.

W całej kwaterze od razu zapanowało poruszenie. Ludzie o niższej randze poukrywali się w najdalszych kątach, byle tylko nie wejść w drogę Bossowi. Jedynie jego co bardziej zaufani ludzie odważyli się stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

-Bossu! Witaj z powrotem! Jak minęła podróż? – Levi jako pierwszy wybiegł Szefowi na spotkanie, jednak ten minął go całkowicie go ignorując – Rozumiem, Bossu jest zmęczony! Proszę się nie martwić, zatroszczę się, ażeby nikt Wam nie przeszkadzał!

-VOOOOOOOOI! Długo Cię tam trzymali, jakiś problem?! – po raz kolejny Xanxus zignorował pytanie – HEEEEEEEEJ! Mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć „Dzień dobry"!

-Oh, Bossu~! – Lussurii nie było nawet dane skończyć powitania, bo już w jego czoło wymierzony był pistolet.

-Zejdźcie mi z drogi, śmiecie. Mam teraz dużo pracy i chcę być sam.

-Jasna sprawa. Będziesz w swoim gabinecie? Zrobię Ci herbatki na rozluźnienie~ 3… - Zielonowłosy nie tracił dobrego humoru pomimo lufy wymierzonej mu między oczy.

-Hmpf – Xanxus pełen pogardy odszedł w stronę gabinetu.

Był już w trakcie pracy, kiedy rozległo się pukanie.

-Bossu~, herbatka gotowa~! – głos Lussurii był dziwnie radosny

-Postaw ją na stole i spadaj. – Xanxus nawet nie podniósł głowy znad papierów.

Drzwi pokoju lekko skrzypnęły. Mężczyzna usłyszał kroki, lecz zdały się mu one za lekkie, jak na Lussurię.

-Ushishi. Boss ~… - usłyszawszy głos nastoletniego członka Varii, Xanxus uniósł wzrok znad kartek. I zamarł. Widok, jaki miał przed oczami był, powiedzmy, dość niecodzienny.

Belphegor stał przed biurkiem z typowym dla siebie szerokim uśmiechem, a przed sobą trzymał tacę z herbatą. Uwagę zwracał jednak strój, w którym się prezentował. Był to mundurek francuskiej pokojówki, z dużą ilością falbanek i wstążek. Spódniczka sięgała mu do połowy uda i Xanxus, chociaż bronił się przed tą myślą jak mógł, musiał przyznać, że młodzieniec ma bardzo zgrabne nogi. Czerń stroju kontrastowała z bielą fartuszka, nałożonego na całość, oraz jasnymi włosami chłopaka. Całości dopełniał czepek pokojówki na czubku głowy, dość kuriozalnie połączony z typową dla Bele tiarą. Młodzieniec prezentował się w tym stroju dość wyzywająco. I trzeba dodać, całkiem atrakcyjnie.

-Oh, przepraszam, powinienem powiedzieć: Witaj w domu, Panie~! – Blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej stawiając tacę na stoliku i przypatrując się reakcji Xanxusa. Ten starał się unikać ciągłego zerkania na uda stojącego przed nim chłopaka.

-Co. To. Do cholery. Ma. Być. – Mężczyzna próbował przyjąć typowy dla siebie wyraz twarzy.

-Ushishi, jesteś zaskoczony? Postanowiłem Ci zrobić niespodziankę~ - Bel okręcił się w miejscu, dając Xanxusowi możliwość obejrzenia się w całej okazałości. Żeby było lepiej (gorzej, gorzej, do cholery!), podczas obrotu spódniczka uniosła się nieco do góry, co dało mu sposobność do zauważenia, że młodzieniec ma na sobie też podwiązkę. Powoli samokontrola Szefa zaczęła słabnąć.

-Skąd…

-Lussuria wpadł na ten pomysł. Pożyczył mi też strój. – Blondyn podszedł kilka kroków do siedzącego mężczyzny – Do twarzy mi, Panie? – szepnął, nachylając się tak, że ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości.

Xanxus nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Belphegor ponownie się uśmiechnął.

-Shishi, jesteś kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym. Jesteś jedyną osobą, wobec której Książe się tak zachowuje. – Pochylił się mocniej, ich twarze stykały się niemal nosami.

-Powiedź, co jeszcze mogę dla Ciebie zrobić… - szepnął mu wprost do ucha – Panie~…

Tego było już za wiele. W jednej chwili Xanxus jedną ręką objął blondyna w pasie, drugą zaś przyciągnął mocniej do siebie i usadowił chłopaka na swoich kolanach.

-Nie baw się ze mną. – powiedział niskim, trochę groźnym głosem – Możesz tego pożałować.

Początkowe zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka powoli wyparte zostało przez pewny siebie uśmieszek.

-Zobaczymy~… - odpowiedział śpiewnym tonem biorąc twarz Xanxusa w dłonie.

Długo by opowiadać, co się potem działo w gabinecie Bossa Varii. Jednym dowodem, że dwójka długo była sobą zajęta, jest pozostawiona na stole herbata, która przez ten czas zdążyła już całkowicie wystygnąć. No, i może jeszcze video nagrane przez Lussurię zza drzwi. Jedno jest pewne – dla nikogo nie był to czas stracony~ 3


End file.
